smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Martians
The Martians are a humanoid race that were once native to the planet . At some point in their history, an enormous civil war destroyed the entire Martian civilization, leaving Mars deserted with only one sole survivor: the Martian Manhunter, who fled to the neighboring planet where he lived under the alias "John Jones." In addition to living on Earth, he was an Intergalactic Law Enforcer who helped the scientist trap and imprison criminals from the 28 known galaxies. Physical Appearance Martians appear to be distinctively different in their physical physique than other life-forms; because they can shapeshift into other forms, their complexion, size and weight aren't limited or subjected. However they are divided into two different breeds in appearance and culture: *'Green Martians' are humanoid creatures with dark green skin and red eyes. Powers and Abilities Martians and Kryptonians share some of the same abilities, but the characteristics of their abilities are quite different. Even though not dependent on a specific source for their powers (like Kryptonians), Martians appear even more powerful on Mars. * Super Strength: Martians are extremely strong beings; as such, they can lift heavy objects, and can overpower and kill humans and . Their strength is on par with Kryptonians, and they can lift hundreds of tons with ease. * Flight: Martians can fly at hypersonic velocities, often leaving behind a stream of red light. John flew to Earth's sun at an amazing velocity. Martians can also hover or levitate. * Super Speed: Martians are extremely fast and agile with hypersonic reflexes. * Super Stamina: Martians are able to exercise and exert force for long periods of time without tiring. They also require no sustenance and have no need to breathe. * Shapeshifting: Martians can manipulate their shape, weight, size, and density, allowing them to change their complexion. * Healing Factor: Martians can heal themselves from virtually any wound, but this only works outside of Earth's atmosphere, possibly because Earth's oxygen levels are too much. * Telepathy: Martians can read minds, enter them mentally, project their thoughts and can communicate with living beings by connecting their minds to them. They can also attack others with this ability, being able to turn even a Kryptonian into a vegetable also their can make a mental shield. * Telekinesis: Some Martians can move and manipulate objects or people and make temporal shield or powerful push with their mind. But the Martians normally used this ability for flight. * Heat Blast: Martians can generate intense amounts of heat from their body. * Invulnerability: Martians are virtually invulnerable to almost all forms of physical and mental types of harm, and as such, are completely immune to all earthly diseases and sicknesses. Although, other cosmic beings, like Kryptonians, can harm them. * Intangibility: Martians have the ability to phase through solid or concrete matter (objects) by rearranging their body particles, elongating their body limbs as well as growing their bodies to immense size. * Invisibility: Martians can render themselves invisible, allowing them to sneak up on people and opponents. * Memory Manipulation: Martians can manipulate memories that are within a person's mind. They are capable of implanting or removing certain memories. * Mind Control: Some martians can take control of the mind and the body of others. * Heat Vision: Martians can release intense energy from their eyes. * Longevity: Some time after reaching maturity, the martians stop aging and can potentially live forever. John Jones is alive for at least decades and shows no sign of aging. Vulnerabilities Martians can be greatly weakened both physically and mentally by fire. However, in , John is shown to shapeshift even when caged by flames. They can be hurt extensively by high-tier cosmic beings such as Kryptonians. Any environment with high levels of oxygen slows their ability to heal from bodily injuries to human rate. Direct exposure or contact with Earth's yellow sun can permanently remove their abilities. However, John was able to regain his powers when Doctor Fate teleported him to Mars, indicating that a powerless Martian could in fact regain them if in contact with Mars's atmosphere. Martian Devices, Artifacts, and Technology Martian technology greatly surpasses that of human technology. John carried a piece of technology that was similar to the , which had the power to exorcise wraiths from humans, suggesting that Mars's technology was, to some degree, on par with Krypton's (either that or he was given the technology at some point in the past). *' ': The Martian Manhunter carried a crystal that allowed him to capture phantoms. * Infrared: Martians use infrared technology with their communications, as mentioned by Kara while talking with about their shared interest in aliens in . Category:Species